


Fighting For Two

by anenko



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Outsider, Post-Series, Russian Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin, Kumiko, and a thug who is in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Two

Fuwa had never seen a door kicked off its hinges before; the surprise was enough to make him pause just as he was about to grind the dumbass punk's face into the ground. The dumbass took advantage of Fuwa's moment of distraction. He lifted his head and slurred: "_Yankumi._"

Fuwa absently kicked him in the head.

It was time to find a better hangout if a woman could break down the door, Fuwa thought. That was the sort of thing that could ruin a gang's reputation.

"Don't be so presumptuous as to lay a hand on my precious student!" the woman said, voice loud and clear in the stunned silence of the warehouse.

Fuwa traded baffled looks with his gang. He took a step forward, very carefully stepping on the groaning kid's fingers in the process. "Who the fuck are you, bitch?"

"Me?" the woman said. She took a slow, deliberate step forward. "I'm his homeroom teacher!"

Fuwa had made a long and successful career out of beating up arrogant high school punks. Things usually ended the same way: with whatever punk who'd pissed Fuwa off bleeding and unconscious on the ground somewhere. Teachers didn't usually add _themselves_ to the mix. It disrupted the natural order of things.

Fuwa didn't like change. He found it deeply upsetting. "Bitch, I'm going to--"

"Oi, Kumiko! I told you to wait for me!"

Fuwa felt a bit better to see a man joining the woman. The door kicker, obviously. Fuwa cracked his knuckles meaningfully, and snarled at the man--

Who was ignoring him in favour of the woman.

"My precious student needed me, Sawada! I couldn't wait a second longer!"

Sawada frowned at her. "We agreed that you wouldn't go running off by yourself anymore."

"I wasn't by myself," she said, and fondly patted Sawada on the cheek. "I knew you were right behind me."

Fuwa stared at them. "What the hell is wrong with those two?"

The gurgling sound Fuwa heard was the kid trying to laugh past a mouthful of blood. Fuwa snarled, and aimed another kick at the brat--and stopped at the sound of Sawada's voice.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Sawada said.

"Whose going to stop me?" Fuwa sneered. His gang jeered, and waved their chains and tire irons at the couple before them.

Sawada jerked his thumb in Yankumi's direction. "_She_ will," he said.

Were they making fun of him? Fuwa wondered. Yeah, yeah, they were. Nobody made fun of Fuwa on his own turf, in front of his gang. He was going to beat that bitch to death. "Bitch, I'm going to beat you--"

The couple was ignoring him. Again.

"You take the leader," Sawada said, "and leave the goons with the tire irons to me."

"I know, Sawada," Yankumi said, patting at her stomach. "I promise that he won't even get the chance to hit me!"

"Even second-rate thugs like these can get lucky--"

"Hey!" Fuwa shouted. He'd had enough! His pride had been insulted, and his honour was on the line. He'd make those two regret stepping onto his turf. "You're dead! Dead!"

Sawada rolled his eyes. "They're always so eager to get their asses handed to them," he murmured.

Yankumi stepped forward, Sawada right behind her.

The kid Fuwa had been beating was still laughing. "You are so fucked, man," he said. "So fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available in [Russian](http://www.stasy.net/CCinit.php?id=files_6_463).


End file.
